Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject information obtaining apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a photoacoustic apparatus which measures acoustic waves generated due to a photoacoustic effect. Examples of the photoacoustic apparatus include a photoacoustic apparatus used for observing a breast portion of a living body.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, diagnosis apparatuses employing photoacoustic tomography (PAT) using a photoacoustic effect have been developed. Such an apparatus generates and displays an image by irradiating illumination light (near infrared light) of a Nd:YAG laser pulse light source on a subject and receiving acoustic waves generated due to a photoacoustic effect in the subject using a two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally-arrayed conversion elements (transducers).
As an example of general photoacoustic apparatuses, Japanese Patent No. 4341987 discloses an apparatus for observing an inside of a subject. A portion to be examined is inserted into a recess of the apparatus and a receiver including conversion elements circularly performs scanning on the subject and a portion in the vicinity of the subject.